Cheesy Halloween Stuff
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: When Raven doesn't want to go to a Halloween party with the rest of the Titans, Beast Boy agrees to stay in and celebrate the holiday how they want. Which gets a little bit cheesy. Day one of my seven days of Halloween challenge!


**Happy Halloween! Well, not quite, but it's that time of year again and I'm pulling out the Seven Days of Halloween challenge again, starting with this very special Teen Titans story. Last year I alluded to an X-Men group theme for our Titans, though this one is a little different. **

**This year I'll be, in order, tackling Ouran High School Host Club, Percy Jackson, S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, Gravity Falls, and Over the Garden Wall. I'm super excited to be writing "spooky" stories for you again. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why does this have to be a yearly thing?" Raven complained as Beast Boy pleaded with her to agree to try on the costume they'd picked out.

"Because it's fun, Rae." He wasn't going to give up on her.

"It's not that fun. Wouldn't you rather stay in and watch spooky movies?"

"No, I want to go out to a costume party with my best friends. It'll be so much fun, Raven." He was relentless.

"Parties aren't fun to me," Raven insisted with a sigh, crossing her arms tiredly.

"I think this could be different, Rae. I think you'd have more fun if it was all of us, and we'd never leave your side…"

"Listen, I know you really want this and I know that it's a losing battle for me to try to fight but I don't want the same things you want, Beast Boy. I don't like the same things you like. I wasn't made for this… I wish I was more like you, I wish I was fun and exciting and enjoyable to be around," Beast Boy's face turned red as he heard all of the things she thought about him, "but I'm not. So I don't want to go to this party, okay?"

"I… I can't force you… I don't want you to be uncomfortable… But you are fun to be around. I love spending time with you…" Now both their faces were crimson red.

"Then we should just stay in and watch movies. That could be fun…"

"Everyone wants to go to the party, though. Aqua Lad is even coming." Beast Boy wanted to balance both sides, or at least entertain the idea of balance before he gave in to her.

"And Terra?" Raven asked. Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably.

"I dunno, maybe." He quickly changed the subject.

"Rogue would be such a cool character for you to play. I think you'd like it."

"Rogue's not the problem, Scarlet Witch wasn't the problem last year. It's never the costume, you just keep pulling me out of my comfort zone."

"That's fun!" Beast Boy insisted.

"If you think getting out of your comfort zone is fun then you've never actually left your comfort zone, you've just rediscovered how big your comfort zone is." Beast Boy went quiet. He felt bad for pushing her.

"Rae, there's no one I want to go to the party with more. Not Cyborg, not Robin, certainly not Terra. So if you don't want to go, I don't want to go."

"You seem so excited about your costume though. All of you… I want you to have a fun Halloween… I'd just rather stay here. Is that okay?"

"No. I'm sorry, I'm not going to spend another holiday without you. You just mean too much to me. And so does your comfort zone. We don't have to push this every year. There will be other parties. There will be other chances to get out of your comfort zone. As long as I can spend Halloween with you, I don't care what we do." Raven watched him close the distance between them and before she could say anything, his hand cupped her face. They hadn't talked about this, but her head tilted down towards his. And then the door swung open.

"Beast boy did you convince her- Wait, whoa!" Cyborg looked like he was about to tell everyone what he'd just witnessed, but Beast Boy rushed after him to convince him otherwise. Raven could still feel the warm imprint of his hand on her cheek, and she didn't know what she was going to do to make that moment up to him.

By some stroke of good luck, everyone else had been convinced to go to the party, but Raven and Beast Boy stayed behind. They had candy and cocoa and pumpkins to paint. They were going all out with the cheesy Halloween activities, safe inside the little bubble of Raven's comfort zone. But Raven still intended to burst that bubble a little bit tonight. There was something she could do to thank Beast Boy for skipping out on the party. They put in Nightmare before Christmas and began painting their pumpkins. In a random burst of courage, Raven changed her plan. She glanced over at Beast Boy, wasn't able to tell what he was creating, and angled her body away from his so that he couldn't see her pumpkin either, though their shoulders were touching.

This was really pushing her comfort zone more than she'd intended, but it wasn't exactly a random decision. They'd been talking like this, hinting at this, for a while. At least since last Halloween. They'd made it pretty clear that they were each other's favorite people, but that didn't mean that Raven wasn't afraid of the next step. Still, she could find the bravery within herself. She could do this. It was crazy that she was afraid of this. She wasn't usually this kind of girl. But she'd try.

"I'm done," she declared, summoning courage.

"Me too." At the same time, they turned their pumpkins towards each other and Gar burst out laughing.

"I guess we had the same idea." His read, Will you be my girlfriend? Hers read, Will you be my boyfriend?

"I guess that's a yes then?" Raven asked, her face tinted red.

"Seems so." His face was red too. They were equal in their happy blushes.

"Happy Halloween, Beast Boy," Raven whispered, leaning towards them to remedy the last kiss they'd missed out on.

"Don't you mean Beast Boyfriend?" He joked.

"Don't make me change my answer." She threatened, pulling away from his lips.

"I'm just glad you're here with me tonight." He cupped her face again and stole that kiss.

"Me too, me too."


End file.
